Peppyball!
Peppyball! is the twentieth episode of Season 2 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. It is the forty-sixth episode overall. About Peppy Pom Poms invents a new sport, called Peppyball, so she can have something big to cheer for. Crumbs tries to make souffle rise. Summary Peppy has woken up to her blaring alarm, but Pomeranian is still asleep. Peppy calls his name two times, but its no use, so she makes up a cheer about him, shouting into her megaphone. Then she roots for the sun. Pomeranian falls asleep while Peppy explains they can cheer for other people. He's hiding by the pompoms and Peppy wonders if he's listening. He springs up and they are now ready to cheer. At the lighthouse, Marina and Whale are cleaning the window until Peppy bursts in through the window, chanting a rhyme about Marina. She accidentally drops her pompom in Whale's tank. Characters *Peppy Pom Poms *Marina Anchors *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Ember Flicker Flame *Peanut Big Top *Spot Splatter Splash Locations *Peppy's stadium *Marina's lighthouse *Ember's fire station *Crumbs' house Trivia/Goofs *Jewel's cat appears without her. *This is the first episode to premiere in 2015. *Even with the introduction of Peppy's revised doll, Peppy is in her old form. Gallery S2 E20 Pomeranian asleep.png|Wake up, sunshine! S2 E20 Pomeranian asleep 2.png|Casually ignoring their owners S2 E20 Peppy and Pomeranian.png|Delighted S2 E20 Peppy and Pomeranian 2.png|Wider view S2 E20 Peppy and Pomeranian 3.png| S2 E20 Peppy and Pomeranian 4.png| S2 E20 Peppy Pom Poms.png|Which one is Pomeranian? S2 E20 Whale with pompom.png|Nice 'do, Whale! S2 E20 Cat stuck.png|Why doesn't Ember just climb onto the branch? S2 E20 the two.png|Is she stalking Ember or what? S2 E20 Pomeranian stuck.png|*sigh* S2 E20 Peppy and Pomeranian 5.png|Another perfect landing S2 E20 determined Peppy.png|Determined S2 E20 Crumbs and Mouse.png|Almost...almost S2 E20 Crumbs and Mouse 2.png|Remember, kids, Mouse is a great example of what silence is! S2 E20 Crumbs smiling.png|I'm sure we'll get it next time S2 E20 Peppy and Pomeranian 6.png|You might as well just cry your heart out right into tommorow S2 E20 determined Peppy 2.png|Here's the wind-up, and the pitch...except Peppy doesn't want to break her window S2 E20 new game.png|Yay! Even chalkboards are exciting! S2 E20 new game 2.png|I have never been this excited in my life! S2 E20 Crumbs smiling 2.png|I might as well just smile until i get what I want S2 E20 the four.png|Gathered S2 E20 Spot and Peanut.png|Yellow Team S2 E20 Marina and Ember.png|Red Team S2 E20 stacked.png|Pet stack S2 E20 Whale smiling.png|You might as well just leave out Whale S2 E20 Marina and Ember 2.png|Ha S2 E20 cheerleading squad.png|T-I-F-F-A-N-Y! Tiffany Tiffany Tiff-oops, wrong show S2 E20 preview.png|The best of the best S2 E20 Crumbs and Mouse 3.png|Makin' a jewel cake S2 Peppy and the pets.png|2468 Who do we appreciate? L-A-L-A-L-O-O-P-S-Y! S2 E20 stacked 2.png|Another pet stack S2 E20 the four 2.png|We are going to beat you! S2 E20 new game 3.png|Peppyball-now with ladders and stilts! S2 E20 the three.png|Ember, you're cheating, that is a penalty and a foul S2 E20 Peppy cheering.png|Meet the all-new Princess Leia! S2 E20 Marina throws.png S2 E20 Ember deflects.png S2 E20 the pets.png S2 E20 Peppy and the pets.png S2 E20 scoreboard.png S2 E20 the pets 2.png S2 E20 Ember and Cat.png S2 E20 Marina and Whale.png S2 E20 Peppy and the pets 2.png S2 E20 Mouse floating.png S2 E20 Spot and Whale.png S2 E20 Ember and Cat 2.png S2 E20 the pets 3.png S2 E20 the five.png S2 E20 team up.png S2 E20 team up 2.png S2 E20 team up 3.png S2 E20 Marina throws 2.png S2 E20 Ember deflects 2.png S2 E20 Crumbs worried.png S2 E20 Marina falls.png S2 E20 Spot and Ember collide.png S2 E20 Crumbs and Mouse 4.png S2 E20 cheers.png Video Peppy Pom Poms Plays Peppyball! Lalaloopsy Peppy Pom Poms Gets Ready to Cheer On the Day! Lalaloopsy Peppy Pom Poms Sewn On Date Lalaloopsy Peppyball Pet Pep Squad Lalaloopsy Crumbs Bakes Souffles Lalaloopsy Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Un-Finished Summaries Category:Season 2